Truth Hurts
by CoolCAB
Summary: Sequel to You Made Me Love You. Weird things have been happening, the wrong people are falling for each other, is it part of someone's master plan or is it true love?
1. Chapter 1

**"Truth Hurts"**

**Chapter 1 **

**Tuesday February 21**

It had been one week since Marshall and Lucas first kissed. They had been making out in secret every chance they got, but they hadn't really talked about the status of their relationship. They hadn't discussed how they felt about it each other or whre hte realtionship was going. They did discuss whether or not to tell anyone about their secret and the answer to that question was a big fat NO.

Marshall woke up to find Lucas already dressed sitting at his desk. He sat straight up in his bed.

"What are you doing up so early," Marshall asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm working on my new experiment. I couldn't sleep again," replied Lucas.

"That's the third time in five days you haven't been able to sleep. Maybe you should see a doctor," said Marshall worried.

"I'll be fine," Lucas said. "Hey come here!"

"What is it," Marshall said as he got up from his bed. He walked over to Lucas' desk and leaned over him.

"It works," said Lucas.

"Really? That's so cool, I know how hard you've been working on it," Marshall said.

Marshall walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean pair of pants and a shirt. "I gotta get dressed," he said. He walked into the bathroom.

He came out ten minutes later. "Hey Lucas, maybe we can go to the movies this Friday," he said. He noticed Lucas was gone. Where did he rush off to, he thought.

**Cafeteria**

"Hey Marshall over here," Corrine yelled as Marshall walked into the crowded cafeteria. He sat across from her and Josie.

"Where's Lucas," asked Josie.

"I don't know. This morning he left our room in a hurry. It probably has to do with his experiment," said Marshall as his eyes darted all around the cafeteria hoping to see Lucas.

"How can Vaughn hang out with those mindless jocks," asked Josie while rolling her eyes.

They all looked over at the table full of football players and cheerleaders.

"I bet his IQ goes down every time he talks to them," quipped Corrine.

"And those are points he can't afford to lose," cracked Marshall.

At the end of the lunch period, Corrine, Marshall, and Josie walked out of the cafeteria together leaving Vaughn to cavort with the football players.

"Hey guys, wait up," Vaughn yelled as he ran past students in the hall.

"Hey Vaughn, are you done talking to those idiots," Josie said to him as the four of them walked to science class.

"They're not idiots," Vaughn snapped.

"They're not exactly Mensa members," Corrine joked.

"Neither are you, the last time I checked," retorted Vaughn. "Well I could be if I wanted," said Corrine with a smirk.

"Hey guys, cut it out, said Marshall.

**Science Room**

They all walked into the science room. Corrine and Josie sat at the second closest table to the door. Marshall and Vaughn sat behind them. Marshall was staring at the opened door waiting to see Lucas. The students came filing in.

"What are you looking at?" Vaughn asked Marshall. "Nothing," Marshall answered.

"Where's Lucas," asked Corrine.

"The more important question is where is Professor Z. He's always here before anybody else," said Josie.

Principal Durst walked into the room and closed the door.

"Okay everyone settle down, take your seats," she said.

"I have an important announcement to make," she continued after everyone sat down.

"It saddens me to say that Professor Z has been let go."

"Fired, Why," yelled Josie.

"That is personal Ms. Trent. Now let's begin."

Class was almost over and Lucas still hadn't showed. During the entire class Marshall kept looking at the door hoping Lucas would walk through. Lucas would never would miss science class unless he was deathly ill, thought Marshall.

Out of nowhere, the door swung open and a student came in yelling, "Principal Durst come quick!"

He ran out the door and Principal Durst followed him. The entire class ran out after them, Marshall being in front.

He heard the student tell Principal Durst he found a student in the woods badly beaten and he already called 911 on his cell.

The student led them outside not too far into the woods. They all crowded around to see who it was. Marshall recognized the black and gray hat the student was wearing.

"Oh my God! Vaughn help me pick him up," Marshall yelled.

Marshall picked Lucas up by the arms and Vaughn picked up his feet. They quickly ran to the front of the school with Lucas in their arms. They could hear the ambulence coming.

"Everyone go to your rooms, classes are cancelled for the rest of the day," Principal Durst yelled.

The ambulance pulled up. Two paramedics jumped out with a stretcher. They put Lucas on it and put him into the ambulance.

"I'm coming!" Marshall yelled. He jumped into the back of the ambulance and they drove off.

Josie, Corrine and Vaughn were the only ones left outside. They all just stood there shocked, staring at the ambulance as it drove out of sight. Corrine was crying and her head was on Josies shoulder. Josie couldn't cry, she just felt numb.

"Come on inside," Principal Durst said. They slowly walked inside as she walked behind them.

"I better call his parents. What am I going to tell them," she said to herself.

**The Hospital **

When they pulled up to the hospital, the paramedic opened the door and Marshall jumped out and to the side, so as not to get in the way. The paramedics took him out of the ambulance and wheeled him into the emergency room.

Marshall followed. "You have to stay in the waiting room," the paramedic yelled. They wheeled Lucas through two swinging doors.

Marshall found a seat and sat down. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but was really ten minutes. He was thinking about their ride in the ambulance. He couldn't get the image of Lucas out of his head. He was bloody, his face hardly recognizable under the blood. His clothes were torn and dirty. Marshall was holding his hand and just repeating, "You're gonna be okay buddy, you're gonna be ok." He didn't know what else to say.

As he was sitting there with his head in his hands looking down at the floor, he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello," said Marshall.

"Hey Marshall it's Vaughn, how is he?"

"I don't know, they just took him into the emergency room, no one's come out to talk to me."

"Well, I'm here with Josie and Corrine, so call my cell when you get some news."

"Sure thing," he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

I hope he doesn't die, I hope he doesn't die. I never got to tell him everything I needed to tell him, he thought. He picked up every magazine, flipping through the pages, but was too nervous to actually read any of them. He just sat there staring at the doors, biting his nails and waiting for a doctor to come out.

"Marshall," someone was calling his name.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Randall," Marshall said.

"How is he?" Lucas's mom said while wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I dont know," he wished he could tell them he was okay.

"I'm gonna find a doctor," said Mr. Randall.

Lucas's mom sat next to Marshall, still crying.

"How could this have happened? Who would want to hurt him," she said dumbfounded.

"I don't know," Marshall just shook his head.

Lucas's father came back. "They said he's awake, let's go." He took his wife's hand and they walked away.

Marshall followed them. A nurse stopped him, Are you related to the patient? "Of course. He's my nephew." said Lucas's mom before Marshall could answer.

Lucas' parents went into the room. "I'll wait in the hall, you go ahead," said Marshall.

"Five minutes later, they came out of the room. Marshall? Lucas wants to see you," Mrs. Randall said.

Marshall walked in and braced himself for what he was about to see.

"Hey buddy," said Marshall.

"Hey Marsh," Luca said softly.

"How you doin," asked Marshall, feeling stupid for asking such as obvious question.

"Never been better," he managed to crack a smileand then winced in pain.

He looked a little better than he had in the ambulance. He had a fat lip, his left eye was bruised witha cut above it. His left arm was in a cast. He looked different without his glasses. His glasses were lying broken a foot away from him when he was found.

"Who did this to you," asked Marshall.

"I don't know, they were dressed in black with black ski caps over their faces."

"They? How many were there?"

"It felt like ten guys, but there were only two of them, both very big."

His parents came in. "You should go back to school," said Lucas's mom.

"I can't, I rode here in the ambulance."

"I'll give you a ride back," said Mr. Randall.

**Josie and Corrine's Room**

"This waiting is killing me," Josie said as she paced across the room.

"Marshall hasn't called, we should call him back." said Corrine.

"It's weird, but how did Z getting fired become the least of our worries," said Josie.

"I know what you mean," Corrine said as she reached for her cell phone.

Marshall walked into the room. Josie sat on her bed next to Corrine. Vaughn was sitting on Corrine's bed.

"Hey guys."

"How is he," asked Josie.

He's in pretty bad shape, but he should be ok."

"Oh Thank God," said Josie.

"We should visit him tomorrow," said Corrine. They all nodded.

"I'm gonna go back to my room then," said Vaughn. He got up from Corrine's bed.

"Yeah I think I should go back to my room too," said Marshall.

They both walked out into the hallway. "Vaughn, I need you to do some spying for me. Lucas said two big guys beat him up."

"You think somebody on the football team beat him up?"

"Yeah, so if you could keep your eyes and ears open for me, that would be great,"'

"Sure thing, it's the least I could do," said Vaughn.

Marshall went back to his room. He layed down on his bed and stared at a picture of him and Lucas. "I'm gonna find out who did this to you and I'm gonna make them pay," he said.

**A/N: I know the first chapter wasn't in the school much, but the next chapter will be. This chapter was really hard to write. Lucas is my favorite character, and I hate to think of him being hurt. Hope you liked. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My apologies for not updating for so long. I am truly sorry. It's been hectic around here, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, I only own the two characters I made up in this chapter.

**"Truth Hurts"**

**Chapter 2**

**Wednesday February 22**

Marshall woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm clock. He barely opened his eyes as he reached over to turn it off. It was 7:00 and he had only gotten two hours of sleep. He was so not in the mood to go to class this morning. He knew everybody would be talking about Lucas, not like they really cared about him. He rolled over and and went back to sleep.

He woke up five hours later to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He sprung up out of bed anxious to see who it was and hoped they had something good to tell him. He put on his robe and walked to the door.

"Vaughn, what are you doing here," asked Marshall.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you didn't come to class today," said Vaughn.

"I'm fine. I was just tired, but I feel wide awake now," said Marshall.

"Good, I've got some news about Lucas. I overheard Madison tallking to another cheerleader about Lucas. She said two of the football players beat Lucas up and that he got what he deserved," said Vaughn.

"What does that mean? Got what he deserved? What did he ever do to anyone?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know. We should probably talk about what we're gonna do," said Vaughn.

"We," Marshall asked.

"Yeah, we should definitely find out who did this and take care of them," said Vaughn.

"We should talk at lunch. Let me get dressed."

Vaughn went out into the hallway. Ten minutes later Marshall came out dressed in his uniform. They walked to the cafeteria.

As Marshall and Vaughn were walking by Principal Durst's office, Principal Durst came out and said, "Marshall, may I speak to you."

"I wonder what that's about," said Vaughn. "I don't know, I'll meet you in the caf in ten," Marshall said to Vaughn.

Marshall followed Durst into the office somewhat nervous.

"Marshall, I just spoke to Mrs. Randall and she said Lucas will be released from the hospital later today. He should be back about 5:00. It would be nice if you, Vaughn, Corrine, and Josie were waiting outside to greet him."

"Yeah that sounds great. I'll go tell them."

He got up and walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave when Principal Durst said, "Hope to see you in class tomorrow."

He walked to the cafeteria wiht a new found spring in his step. He was so happy Lucas was coming back. His smile soon faded though when he thought about what he had to do.

He walked into the cafeteria to find Corrine and Josie sitting with Vaughn.

"Hey Marshall, how you doing," said Corrine.

"I'm fine," Marshall said as he sat down.

"Jeez you all look like someone died. I've got something that'll cheer you up. Lucas will be back around 5 tonight. I was thinking we could wait outside of the school for him. Corrine, maybe you could make a sign," Marshall said with a smile.

None of his friends were smiling. They looked very serious.

"Marshall, we have sometihng to tell you," said Vaughn.

Marshall's smile faded and his heart sank. His eyes narrowed and he looked just as serious as they did, "What is it," he said.

"There's a rumor going around that Lucas and you are going out," said Josie.

"What!"

"Everyone's saying Lucas is your boyfriend," said Corrine.

"Who did you hear this from," asked Marshall.

"I heard Madison say it to her friend," said Josie.

They all looked at Marshall vey curiously, like they wanted to know something.

"And you believe her," he said sounding stunned.

"Well it's just that you did dream about each other," said Corrine.

"Yeah and whatever we felt for each other faded. Do you still feel something for Z," Marshall asked Josie.

"Well no, but it's just that you and Lucas are really close," said Vaughn.

"Nothing is going on between us. We are close because he's my roomate and my best friend, but that's it I swear," said Marshall.

Marshall got up slid his chair back into place and stormed out.

"You think he's telling the truth," said Vaughn.

"I don't know," said Josie. Corrine just shook her head. "Marshall doesn't lie," she said.

Vaughn found Marshall sitting at one of the tables outside of the school.

As he came up behind him, he put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay," he said as he sat down across from him.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm okay, i won't break."

"Sorry, we're just worried about you."

"Well don't be. I'm fine."

"Alright, what are we gonna do," said Vaughn.

"I have a plan. You have football practice after school today don't you?"

"Yeah at 3, why?"

"You need to find out who did this to Lucas. Do you have any idea who it was?"

"I don't know who did it, they're all pretty good guys though. Don't you think we should leave this to the police," said Vaughn.

"The police won't do anything. They have to pay for what they did to Lucas," said Marhsall.

Marshall didn't have a violent bone in his body. He normally wouldn't want to see harm come to anybody, but attacking Lucas was the same as attacking him.

"Is anybody on the team left handed," asked Marshall.

"Yeah one guy is, why?"

"Lucas' left eye was bruised, which most likely means the person who punched him was left handed," said Marshall.

"Chris Walker is the only leftie on our team," Vaughn said.

"Does he have any close friends on the team?" Vaughn thought for a second.

"He hangs out with a kid named Danny Christensen," Vaughn replied.

"I have a plan," said Marshall.

What Vaughn and Marshall didn't know was that someone was listening to their entire conversation and had heard the whole plan.

**Principal's Office**

Josie took a deep breath and knocked on Principal Durst's door.

"Come in," called Principal Durst.

Josie came in and sat down.

"Miss Trent, what seems to be the problem?"

"I need to know where Professor Z went."

"May I ask why?"

"I really need to talk to him."

"Unfortunately I don't know where he went."

"Well can you tell me this, was he fired because of me?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Did you find out about us?"

"As a matter of fact I did. A student came forward and told me what happened between you and Professor Z."

"What student?"

"I'm sorry but that's confidential."

"Is there any chance you will give Professor Z his job back?"

"Im sorry, but that's impossible. He broke the biggest rule a teacher could break."

"It wan't his fault. We only kissed once. He didnt even kiss me, I kissed him. He put a stop to it right away. It wasn't our fault. An experiment went wrong and caused us to do things we wouldn't normally do. You know how strange things always happen here."

Josie couldn't stop talking, the words just came tumbling out of her mouth. She had to get Z his job back.

"Alright Ms. Trent, considering the special circumstances, I will give Professor Z his job back and put him on two months probation. I'll call him as soon as you leave."

"So you do know where he went."

"If you must know, Ms. Trent, he told me he was going back to the all girls school where he taught before he came to Blake Holsey."

"Thank you Principal Durst. You won't regret this."

"I better not," she said as Josie got up and left the room smiling.

**Football Field**

Marshall sat on the bleachers waiting for football practice to end. He had butterflies in his stomach. He was nervous, but he knew what he had to do. Vaughn ran over to him.

"Practice is halfway over, but Chris and Danny aren't here yet," said Vaughn.

"That's weird, maybe we should put this off until tomorrow," said Marshall.

Just then a student ran onto the field yelling, "Coach, Coach come quick." He turned and ran away. The Coach and the rest of the team followed.

"I wonder what's going on," said Marshall.

Marshall stood up and he and Vaughn ran after everybody. Oddly enough they were at about the same spot where Lucas was found. They both fought through the crowd of the burly football players and saw two students lying on the ground bloody and beaten.

"Chris and Danny," Vaughn whispered into Marshall's ear.

Vaughn and Marshall turned to each other, thier mouths wide open. A few football players picked up their fellow teammates and brought them to the front of the school.

After the ambulance pulled away Marshall and Vaughn went to Marshall's room.

**Marshall's Room**

Josie went to Marshall's room. She walked in to find Marshall sitting on his bed and Vaughn on Lucas' bed.

"Do you have any idea who told Durst about me and Z?"

"Probably the same person who spread the rumor about me and Lucas," said Marshall.

"Do you think Madison caught us kissing and told Durst," asked Josie.

"There's only one way to find out. Ask Madison," said Marshall.

"Hey Josie did you hear about Chris and Danny," asked Vaughn.

"The football players, Yeah I heard the sirens and someone came into the rec. room and said they were found in the woods. Why would anyone want to beat them up?"

"Because they beat up Lucas," said Marshall.

"_We_ were planning on beating them up," said Vaughn.

"But someone beat us to the punch so to speak," said Marshall.

"I wonder who did it," said Josie.

"So you'll back us up, right," Marshall asked Josie.

"Of course."

"Wow it's almost five, we should go get Corrine," said Josie.

They all went to Corrines' room. Josie knocked on the door and opened it before she heard a response.

Corrine was laying on her bed crying. Her sign for Lucas was on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Corrine are you okay," said Josie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up and wiped her tears.

"It's almost five, we should really get going," said Marhsall.

They went outside and sat on the stairs, when they heard a car pull up.

Mr. and Mrs. Randall got out first and helped Lucas out of the backseat.

Lucas slowly got out of the car and walked towards his friends and smiled.

"Welcome back Lucas," they all yelled at once. Corrine was holding up the big yellow sign she made.

Marshall was the first to hug him. "Welcome back buddy," he whispered in his ear. He then stepped back.

"Hey Lucas looking good," said Josie. She gave him a big hug.

"Good to see you," said Corrine wiping a tear from her eye.

"Its good to have you back," Vaughn shook his hand. "Good to be back," Lucas replied smiling.

"Alright guys, Lucas should really be getting back to his room. The doctor wants him to take it easy for a couple of days," said Mr. Randall.

"Dad I'm fine, I can walk on my own." His father stepped back. They all stepped aside and Lucas walked into the school. Vaughn, Corrine, and Josie went back to their rooms. Marshall led Lucas and his parents back to their room. Marshall went in to the room while Lucas said goodbye to his parents.

Lucas opened the door, walked into his comfortable room, sat down on his lumpy and familiar bed, and took his shoes off.

"You need help?"

"Marshall I can take off my own shoes."

"Sorry. just trying to help."

"So did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"Not much, Madison spread a rumor that you were my boyfriend and she told Durst that Z kissed Josie and he was fired. Vaughn and I figured out who put you in the hospital and we planned on putting them in the hospital ourselves, but the funny thing is before we could, we found them beaten in the woods in about the same spot we found you, but other than that it's been pretty quiet around here."

"Wow, how did I miss all that in one day?"

Marshall just laughed.

"I cant believe Z was fired," said Lucas.

"I know, but to tell you the truth I was more concerned about you."

"Well don't be, I'm fine. How did Madison know we were going out," asked Lucas.

"She probably saw us kissing. Wait a second, are we going out?" "Well yeah I thought we were," said Lucas.

"We just kissed a few times."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So you just want to be friends," he said.

"I think that's best at least until we graduate," said Marshall.

"Whatever Marshall, I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." He layed down with his back to Marshall.

Marshall just got up and left.

After dinner, Marshall, Vaughn, Corrine, and Josie went to the rec. room. Vaughn and Marshall played foosball while Corrine and Josie were sitting on the couch talking. No one else was in the room and it was oddly quiet, except for the sound of footprints. The door opened and two policeman walked in with Principal Durst.

"Marshall Wheeler. Vaughn Pearson. You need to come with us to the station. We have a few questions for you."

The two policemem led VAughn and Marshall away, no need for handcuffs since they weren't under arrest.

After they left, Josie went up to Durst, "Did you talk to Professor Z? Is he coming back?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Professor Z never arrived at his old school. No one knows where he is," said Durst.

**A/N: There will be more Z and Josie in the next chapter, I promise. Just keep reading and all will be revealed. Please review, the sooner you review the sooner I'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Truth Hurts"**

**Chapter 3**

**Thursday February 23**

Lucas was awakened by his door opening at two o'clock in the morning. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses on his night stand. He quickly put them on and sat up in his bed. He put on his lamp also on his nightstand only to find Marshall standing before him looking tired.

"Marshall where have you been, are you okay," asked Lucas. Lucas' concern did not go unnoticed. Why does he still care about me after what I said to him earlier tonight, thought Marshall.

"Me and Vaughn were at the police station answering questions," said Marshall.

"Why, what did you do," asked Lucas.

"We didn't do anything. We may have planned to beat up the guys that beat you up, but someone beat us to it," said Marshall.

"You and Vaughn were gonna do that for me?"

"I know it's weird about Vaughn, but is it so hard to believe I would do something about my best friend being put into the hospital?"

"Well no." There was a long pause then Lucas said, "Why did you think they pointed the finger at you and Vaughn?"

"Apparently a student came forward and said they saw us going into the woods at the time of the accident," said Marshall.

"Who do you think would do that," asked Lucas.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," said Marshall.

"So why did they finally let you go," asked Lucas.

"Me and Vaughn both had alibis. The football coach and the players saw us at practice at the time of the crime," said Marshall.

"Was there any football player that wasn't at practice yesterday," asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I didn't see Stu Kubiak there," said Marshall.

Lucas just gave him a look, Marshall knew what he had to do.

It was seven in the morning and way too early for Josie to wake up. Her alarm clock was blasting a new song by her favorite band. She hated alarm clocks and she hated when her roommate Corrine set the alarm for her. At least she woke up to a good song.

She got up and went to her closet bobbing her head and playing the air guitar. After the song ended she turned the radio off, put on her uniform and left. She normally walked to her first class slowly and half asleep, but today she felt energized and ready for a fight.

She walked in to the science room to find all her science club buddies already there.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile. As she turned to sit down next to Corrine, her smile faded. She saw Madison and Vaughn sitting together and laughing. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"What is she so smiley about," Lucas whispered to Marshall. Marshall just shrugged his shoulders.

"Good morning class," said Principal Durst as she walked into the classroom. Everyone just moaned.

"And thank you for you enthusiasm," she said.

Josie couldn't pay attention to Principal Durst. All she could think about was what she had to do after class.

Josie rushed out of class as soon as it was over. She waited in the hall for her prey.

Vaughn and Madison walked out of the science room together. Josie stopped them.

"Vaughn, I need to talk to Madison alone."

"Why," Vaughn asked.

"It's okay. I'll talk to the midget," said Madison.

"Talk to you later," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Josie just made a face.

Madison walked back in to the science room. Josie followed and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Did you tell Durst about me and Z?"

"You and Z? What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You told Durst you saw us kissing."

"I did no such thing, why do you think it was me?"

"Because you're a little witch and when Durst said a student told her we kissed, I immediately thought of you."

"So what if I did, we cant have a teacher like that at my school."

"Contrary to what you may believe, this is not your school, Madison. Professor Z was the best teacher at _our _school and you took him away from his students. That's why you're gonna go to Durst and tell her you lied."

"Oh I am, am I, And who's gonna make me?" You? Poor Professor Z, he probably quit so he wouldnt have to look at your ugly face again!"

"Oh that's it," Josie yelled. Josie grabbed her hair and pulled her onto the floor. Josie rolled on top of her and started choking her.

They didn't hear Principal Durst come in.

"What are you two doing? Stop that right now." She pulled Josie off of Madison.

"She started it," said Madison.

"Did not," said Josie.

"I don't care who started it. You will both be suspended for a week."

"Thanks a lot you evil midget."

"That's enough Madison, please go back to your room," said Prinicpal Durst.

As Madison walked out, Josie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Miss Trent, I suggest you go back to your room also and cool down," said Durst.

She went to her room and packed a bag. She was going to find Professor Z and bring him back.

**Cafeteria**

Marshall had to find out the truth. He couldn't picture Stu being violent outside of the football field, he was a nice guy. He wanted to give Stu a chance to explain.

"Stu, can I sit down," asked Marshall.

"Sure," said Stu.

Marshall put his tray down and sat across from him.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I know what you did yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Marshall noticed Stu's knuckles were all cut up. "How did you do that to yourself," asked Marshall. He pointed to Stu's hands.

"Football practice is really rough," he replied.

"I noticed you weren't at practice yesterday. Where did you go instead?"

"Nowhere, I was in my room, I didn't feel good."

"Really, well me and Vaughn saw you go into the woods, right about the time practice started," Marshall hated to lie but he had to find out the truth.

"Maybe it was someone who looked like me."

"Stu, just admit it. You beat up those football players. I'm not mad. I just wanted to say thanks, I could get you a great deal on a new cell phone." The lies continued.

"Alright I admit it, but it wasn't my idea."

"Someone put you up to it?" Marshall hadn't expected that.

"Yeah but I was sworn to secrecy," said Stu.

"I'll get you anything you want, if you tell me who it was."

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone it was me who told," said Stu.

"Yeah I promise." Marshall put up his hand.

"She's going to kill me if she finds out I told, but it was Madison."

"You have to tell this to Durst and the cops," said Marshall.

"Sure thing, as soon as you get me what I want," said Stu.

"And what would that be exactly," asked Marshall.

"You're friends with Corrine, right," asked Stu.

"Yeah why," said Marshall.

"I was hoping you could convince her to go on a date with me," said Stu.

Marshall was more confused then ever.

Marshall got up and went over to the table Lucas and Corrine were sitting at.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down next to Corrine and put his tray down on the table.

"Hey Marshall, any luck with Stu," asked Lucas.

"What do you mean," asked Corrine.

"Marshall thinks Stu beat up those two football players yesterday."

"Me? you think so to," said Marhsall.

"Ok so _we_ think Stu did it," said Lucas.

"What makes you think Stu did it?" asked Corrine.

"Because he was the only player not at practice," said Lucas.

"Why do you think a football player did it," asked Corrine.

"Maybe because Stu just confessed to me," said Marshall. Marshall didn't want to tell Corrine about Stu's request just yet.

"He did? That wasn't too hard. That's great," said Lucas.

"What's great," asked Vaughn. He sat down next to Lucas.

"We're in the clear. We found out who beat up Chris and Danny yesterday," said Marshall.

"Really, who," asked Vaughn.

"It was Stu," said Lucas.

"What! No way. He wouldn't do that," said Vaughn.

"Not normally, and this is the craziest part, Madison put him up to it," said Marshall.

"Why would Madison want to beat up Chris and Danny," asked Lucas.

"To frame me. Remember what I told you, Lucas? The police found my watch next to Chris."

"Why would she want to frame you," asked Vaughn.

"I don't know, but you're going to find out," said Marshall. Lucas just nodded his head.

"Why me," asked Vaughn. "Cuz she likes you and trusts you," said Lucas.

"Where is Josie," asked Corrine.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was talking to Madison," said Vaughn.

Josie walked out to the front of the school. She was about ten feet from the school when she stopped dead in her tracks.

She could not believe her eyes.

"Professor Z," she screamed in excitement. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't remember a time when she was more happy.

"What are you doing here," she asked after she pulled away.

"I came to see you," said Z. "Can we sit," he said and they sat down at the nearest table.

"So where were you? Durst told me you didn't show up at your old school."

"There's a lot that's happened and I can't tell you any of it."

"Of course you can. Alot has happened here too. Lucas..."

"We can get to all that later," interrupted Z.

"What's going on," asked Josie. "And who is that in your car?"

"That's my friend, Susan."

"Oh, is she why you didn't go back to your old school?"

"Well you see, I met her on the way to my old school."

"And?"

The tall, blonde woman got out of the car and walked towards them. She was wearing a pink pant suit. She was everything Josie wasn't.

Professor Z got up as she approached them.

"Is this one of your students," she said.

"Uh yeah, this is Josie." Professor Z was obviously flustered. They both sat down across from Josie.

"Well hello Josie, I've heard alot about you," said Susan.

"Wish I could say the same," said Josie. Susan just awkwardly smiled.

"Josie, this is my girlfriend Susan."

Josie felt like someone had just sucker punched her in the stomach

"Your what," Josie managed to say.

"My girlfriend." Professor Z could see Josie was hurt.

"That's great, I have to go." She stood up.

"Oh by the way, Principal Durst said you could have your job back." Josie turned and walked away. When she got back to her room, she plopped down on her bed and cried into her pillow.

Corrine walked in and didn't know what to do. She had never seen her roommate cry before.

"Josie are you okay?" That was all Corrine could think to say.

"No, not so much," she said into her pillow.

Corrine sat on Josie's bed. "What's wrong?"

Josie sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "He has a girlfriend," she sobbed.

"Who," said Corrine with a puzzled look on her face.

"Z has some tall, leggy blonde for a girlfriend."

"No way," said Corrine.

**Madison's room**

Vaughn knocked on Madison's door a little after 3 p.m.

"Hey Madison, whatcha doin?"

She got up from her desk and walked over to Vaughn. "Nothing, whats up?"

"We need to talk," said Vaughn sternly.

"About?"

They both sat on her bed.

"Did you ask Stu to beat up Chris and Danny?"

"No of course not, why would you even ask that?"

"Just a hunch," said Vaughn.

"You didn't have a hunch. Someone told you this. Who was it?"

"I can't say," said Vaughn.

"Was it Josie," asked Madison, he face turning red. "First she gets me suspended then she makes up this lie."

"It wasn't her, I swear, but I cant tell you who it was. So is it true," said Vaughn.

"Of course not," said Madison as she put her hand over her heart.

"Listen Madison, I know you did it so you better confess."

"I admit I put Stu up to it, but why should I confess to the cops?"

"If you do, I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything," Madison said with a smirk.

"Yes, anything," said Vaughn impatiently.

"You know what I want," said Madison with a smirk.

Vaughn knew what she was thinking. She got up from her bed and closed her door.

**Professor Z's room**

Josie went to Professor Z's room and knocked on the door.

"Professor Z are you in there," she called.

Z opened his door enough so Josie could see Susan inside.

"Hey Josie can I talk to you later?"

"It's ok, I'll just check out the school," said Susan. She slipped past Josie and walked out.

"So you got your job back?" asked Josie.

"Yes, I talked to Principal Durst and I start tomorrow."

"Too bad you won't be seeing me in class."

"Why?"

"I got suspended."

"Who did you fight with this time," asked Professor Z.

"Why do you just assume it was for fighting," asked Josie.

"Because I know you."

"It's funny how you think you know someone, but you come to find out you don't know them at all," said Josie.

"Listen Josie, we agreed to be just friends. Remember?"

"I know, it's just. Nothing. Forget it. So are you gonna live with your girlfriend in this tiny room?"

"As a matter of fact, we're going house hunting this weekend."

"Yeah good luck with that." Josie turned away and walked back to her room.

She bumped into Vaughn in the hall way.

"Sorry Vaughn, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Back to my room."

"Were you working out? You're all sweaty."

"Uh, yeah I better go to my room and shower, see ya," Vaughn said. He walked past Josie and up the stairs.

When Vaughn got back to his room he noticed a white envelope sitting on his dresser. He picked it up and ripped it open. It was an invitation.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. My next and final chapter will reveal all, I promise. Things will work out in the end and things will go back to normal. Please review and don't burn me if you're a Z/J, V/J or C/M or J/L shipper. There's a reason all this insanity is going on! **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Truth Hurts"**

**Chapter 4 **

**Still Thursday February 23**

Vaughn walked into the science room at 8 p.m. just like the invitation said. He turned on the light and sat down and waited. He didn't exactly know what he was waiting for. The door opened and Lucas walked in.

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing here," asked Vaughn.

"I got this strange invitation," he said as he held up the white envelope.

"Yeah me too, what's going on," asked Vaughn.

"I don't know. I know less than you do. Did I just say that," said Lucas.

"Hey Vaughn I wanted to thank you for standing up for me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well you were going to beat up those two goons for me, why?"

"You know, I'm not the horrible person you think I am." Lucas just nodded his head.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. Not that it matters, but for the record is Marshall your boyfriend?"

"No we're just friends."

"Good because I was thinking of asking him out," said Vaughn. He could barely say it with a straight face.

"Very funny," said Lucas.

Corrine and Josie walked in to hear them laughing.

"What's going on, said Josie?"

Madison then came in with Stu.

"Oh God, what is she doing here?" asked Madison when she saw Josie.

"I'm not staying for this," said Josie.

Marshall walked in and stopped her. "Nobody's going anywhere."

"You invited us here," asked Corrine.

"Yeah I wanted to get everything out in the open. We keep having important conversations one on one. I want everyone to know what's going on," explained Marshall.

"So what's going on," asked Josie.

"I really don't know either, but I'm going to find out," said Marshall.

"First off, let's talk about who beat up Chris and Danny, those morons who hurt Lucas," said Marshall.

"Why should we tell you anything," asked Madison.

"Because we have to get our stories straight when we go to Durst later and confess."

"What makes you think I'll confess to any of this," said Madison.

"You don't really have to," said Marshall.

"What do you mean," asked Madison.

"Well Stu already told me he did it and you put him up to it," said Marshall.

"And why would Stu lie about that," asked Lucas.

"Obviously because he doesn't want to take the blame by himself," said Madison.

"The truth is you don't have any evidence against me. It's Stu's word against mine."

"That's true, I just want to know why you did it," said Marshall.

"I told you I didn't do anything."

"Stu, when did Madison come to you," asked Marshall.

"She came to my room as I was about to leave for football practice."

"And what did she say," asked Marshall.

"She said she overheard you and Vaughn talking about beating up these two football players after practice."

"Oh she did, did she," said Marshall.

"She told me she couldn't let that happen," said Stu.

Madison it's about time you start telling the truth," said Marshall. "Why did you stop us from beating up Chris and Danny, only to frame us later?"

"It's like watching Colombo," said Lucas. Everyone started laughing.

"Very funny. Madison, answer the question," said Marshall.

Madison let out a deep breath, "The plan wasn't to frame you."

"Then what was your plan," asked Marshall.

"I didn't want Vaughn to go to prison, so that's why when I overheard you and Vaughn talking, I came up with this plan. I went to Stu's room and asked him to do this for me."

"Why Stu, why not another football player."

"I knew he wasn't so smart and that he would be the easiest to manipulate, and he's the biggest guy on the team."

"Why did you agree to do this Stu," asked Marshall.

"I don't know, she told me why they beat up Lucas and I felt bad," said Stu.

"Madison, how did you know that's why they beat up Lucas?"

"I overheard them say they were going to do it."

"And this was after you spread that rumor, you did spread it didn't you," asked Marshall.

"You keep talking about the truth, why don't you start telling the truth Marshall," said Madison.

"What?" asked Marshall.

"Why don't you admit you and Lucas were going out? I saw you and Lucas kissing." said Madison.

"We were not,"

"Marshall, stop lying, we were kissing," said Lucas.

"Was this before or after we hooked each other up to that stupid machine you made?" asked Josie.

"It was a couple of days ago," said Madison.

"So our feelings really had nothing to do with that machine," asked Corrine.

"Well that depends. Corrine, do you still like Vaughn," asked Marshall.

"No I haven't since Valentine's," said Corrine.

"I saw you checking out his butt just yesterday. This room is full of liars," said Madison.

"Alright I admit I'm still attracted to him and I don't know why. I just wish things could go back to the way they were before," said Corrine.

"Wait guys, I just remembered something," said Lucas. They all turned to Lucas.

"I saw Madison talking to someone about getting Professor Z fired," said Lucas.

"I knew it," said Josie.

"Who was she talking to," asked Marshall.

"I can't remember. It's still a little blurry," said Lucas.

"Madison, you better start telling the truth," said Marshall.

"Why should I," said Madison.

"Well we're not leaving until you do," said Marshall. Stu and Vaughn stood in front of the door.

"Now who were you talking to," asked Josie.

"Alright, alright it's bound to come out," said Madison. "I was talking to Victor," she said.

"Victor, since when do you hang out with Victor," said Josie.

"I remember. I went over to Victor's to find that stupid ball and I overheard Madison telling Victor that she had told Durst about Josie and Z the day before," said Lucas.

"So you did tell Durst about us. Why would Victor want Z fired," asked Josie.

"He's not too fond of Z, and with Z out of the way, it would make it easier for Victor to find out what's going on with the science club," said Madison.

"Wait a minute, was that why Lucas was beat up, to keep him quiet," asked Marshall.

"No not exactly," said Madison.

"Then what exactly," said Lucas.

"We were only going to erase his memory. I gave Chris the device and otld him how to use it," said Madison.

"So what happened,"

"Apparently Chris took it upon himself to beat you up. I don't know why," said Madison.

"Sure you don't," said Josie.

"I'm telling the truth," said Madison.

"Maybe they did it because of that stupid rumor you started about me and Marshall," said Lucas.

"First of all that wasn't a rumor, it was true and second of all, you're probably right," said Madison.

"Why you little witch," Josie yelled. She lunged for Madison's throat, but Marshall stopped her.

"I think we can all agree violence is not the answer," said Marshall.

"So, is that the whole story," asked Lucas.

"Not quite," said Madison.

"There's more, " said Josie.

"Much more. You see I may have been the reason why you're all crushing on each other," said Madison.

"I gotta sit down," said Marshall.

Everybody started yelling at Madison at once.

"Wait, hold up, let the little witch speak," yelled Lucas.

"Thank you, I think," said Madison.

"Just start from the beginning," said Lucas.

"Okay, well I guess it all started about a week before Valentine's Day. Victor invited me over to his house. I had no idea why, but I jumped on the oppurtunity to go to Vaughn Pearson's house and maybe check out his room."

"Oh brother," Lucas said while rolling his eyes.

"May I continue, Anyway, Victor told me that he wanted me to snoop on the science club and also keep Vaughn away from Josie."

"Does Satan know about you," said Marshall.

"I only did it because Victor promised me a lot of money and I hate that little midget," said Madison.

"I may be a midget, but at least I'm not a slimy little backstabber," said Josie.

"Girls can you continue the cat fight later," said Marshall. "Continue, Madison."

"As I was saying, he asked me to spy on all of you, but what he didn't know was I had this power to control people's thoughts," said Madison.

"How did you get this power," asked Lucas.

"I'm not sure, but I think it happened when I was struck by lightning the night before our little meeting," said Madison.

"You what," asked Marshall. He started laughing and pretty soon everyone joined in.

"It's not funny. Anyway that night I thought, wouldn't it be funny if Corrine had a crush on Vaughn just to make Josie mad."

"You what," asked Josie.

"I had no idea this would actually happen. The next day I noticed Corrine checking out Vaughn's butt, so I asked her if she liked him."

"What did she say," asked Josie.

"I can speak for myself. I said no," said Corrine.

"But I could tell she was lying," said Madison. "Anyway, that morning, Victor asked me over to his house again, ans askd me if there was a way I could get Professor Z fired."

"So you came up with the idea to have Professor Z and I crush on each other," said Josie.

"Of course. It would kill two birds with one stone. Z would get fired and it would keep you and Vaughn apart," said Madison.

"So why me and Marshall," asked Lucas.

"Just to mess with you. All you science club people are just so stuck up, you think you're better and smarter than everyone," said Madison.

"Well you answered my question. Satan must know about you, since you are Satan," said Marshall. Lucas started to laugh.

"Excuse me? We're stuck up? You should look in the mirror sometime," said Josie.

"So is that it, or is there more?" said Marshall.

"Nope that about covers it," said Madison.

""Wait a minute there is just one more thing," said Marshall.

"He really is Colombo," said Lucas.

"Why did you tell the police that you saw me and Vaughn go into the woods at the time of the crime if you didn't want Vaughn to get arrested," said Marshall.

"I didn't tell the police that," said Madison.

"Then who did," asked Marshall.

"I did. I couldn't let them find out it was me," said Stu.

"Well in the words of Ricky Ricardo, you got some splaining to do," said Marshall. "Let's go."

"Where are we going," asked Madison,

"We are all going to principal Durst," said Marshall.

"Wait," said Corrine. "She can still control our thoughts. How are we going to reverse that?"

"Maybe if she gets struck by lighning again, her powers will go away," said Josie.

"Getting hit by lightning twice almost never hapopens and it can kill a person," said Marshall.

"Plus we'd have to wait for another storm," said Lucas.

"Maybe we could electrocute her ourselves We could do electro-shock therapy," said Corrine.

"Are you insane? I'm not letting you near me," said Madison.

"Maybe there's a safer way." said Corrine.

"We should get Z," said Josie.

"Good idea, but first let's go to Principal Durst," said Marshall. "Oh and Vaughn go tell your dad, she's not working for him anymore."

"How much money did he give you," asked Lucas.

"A hundred dollars so far," said Madison.

"Cough it up and Vaughn, give it back to your dad," said Marshall. Vaughn opens the door and leaves. They are all about to wallk out,

"Wait," said Josie. They all turned around.

"I need to talk to Madison alone," said Josie.

"Okay, but we'll be right outside," said Marshall. He pointed at them and wagged his finger back and forth. Corrine, Stu, and Lucas walked into the hallway and Marshall closed the door.

"Did you talk to Corrine about our deal," asked Stu.

"What deal," asked Corrine.

"Oh nothing, I just promised Stu a date with you if he confessed," said Marshall. Lucas started to laugh.

"That's not funny. Are you crazy Marshall? No way," said Corrine.

"Please, as a favor to me," said Marshall.

"Fine, one date," said Corrine.

"Yeah," Stu yelled.

Corrine just rolled her eyes. Marshall and Lucas just laughed.

Back inside the science room, Josie asked Madison for a favor.

"I need your help," said Josie.

"Like I would ever help you," said Madison.

"Oh you will help me or I will tell everyone about your nose job," said Josie.

"You wouldn't," said Madison.

"Do you really want to take that chance," said Josie.

"Fine, what do you want," asked Madison.

"I want you to put the thought into Professor Z's girlfriend's mind to leave him and go back to her old boyfriend," said Josie.

"Done, just don't tell anyone about my nose," said Madison.

"Fine," said Josie with her fingers crossed behind her back.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review and leave any questions you may have.**


End file.
